


The Morning Red That Comes Over the Horizon

by RhapsodySphinx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, FACE Family, Gen, I’m a sucker for found families y’all, Zombie Apocalypse, it’ll get worse before it gets better, kids know more than you think, minors in bad situations, possible implied child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhapsodySphinx/pseuds/RhapsodySphinx
Summary: Ten-year old Alfred F. Jones has sworn on his mother’s corpse he will find his twin brother. Fourteen-year old Arthur Kirkland feels obligated to help after being the one to smash in said mother’s skull.





	The Morning Red That Comes Over the Horizon

Arthur Kirkland considered himself to be an expert on what a good big brother would be like. Or at least what a good big brother was Not. He had a lot of experience, you see, being the second youngest of six brothers, and really, in his opinion, Peter didn’t count because he was still just a baby and nobody dared pick on him yet. So, at fourteen, Arthur still bore the brunt of his older brother’s teasing. And every time they did something he didn’t like, he added it to The List. 

The List was a collection of everything a good older brother shouldn’t do. For instance, they would never play hide and seek and leave their younger brother buried in the sand with a bucket over his head so they could be free to play something more adult while he sat there for hours before some stranger finds him and kindly digs him up. Or they’d never “forget” to tell them that dinner was ready after having stolen his lunch earlier that day. Or- well, it was a long list. 

The point is, Arthur had never thought to add “Don’t threaten and attack the French caretaker of the twin of your younger brother (who you adopted after murdering his mother) just because he pisses you off” to the list. 

So really, it’s his older brother’s fault yet again for not having provided a better example of What Not To Do. 

But we’re getting ahead of ourselves. You see it all started about four months ago. Back before everything went to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is fairly short. I’ll add more once I’m done moving cus that’s a thing I have to do. Also, feel free to nitpick at inconsistencies or things I wouldn’t know having never been to Europe. For instance, you could say “there’s no sand in the UK because it was outlawed after a speck flew into the queen’s mother-in-law’s eye” because that’s something I wouldn’t know and would be delighted to learn.  
> Also, the whole being buried in sand thing actually happened to my mother when she was like 3 or 4. Fun fact for you.


End file.
